now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Guinevere Keselowski
'Nicknames' Guin, Guiny, Evere, Carson, Car, Son, Braddock, Keselowski, or Little Miss Princess 'Early Life' Guinevere is the youngest of William children. She was close with her sister and brother. They had to be. Since their mother was a drug addict and a prostitute. When they were five their mother died and no family members wanted to take them in they were put into the foster care system. They bounced around in homes because none of the kids ever felt comfortable with the three of them in the house. Guinevere ended up being more of a girly girl then Maia. Maia was more of a tomboy and Guinevere would be along for the ride when Maia would do something outside. When they got placed in Nicole Braddock's house Guinevere didn't expect much to come of it. It did. Nicole decided to keep them and the three of them bonded with Dominic Braddock. They took care of him and they got along. 'Mother's Relationship' Guinevere was happy with her life. She always worried that her mother didn't go on dates. She never questioned it though. She and her siblings never caused trouble for Nicole. Jay would still come over to visit Dominic. Jay sort of also became father figure to Nolan, Guinevere, and Maia. Not that they elder siblings wanted Jay to be the father figure to them. Guinevere could have done without Jay trying to be her father. Guinevere does like her Aunt Scarlett though. Dominic was also good friends with Blaine Brooks. Course Blaine was younger then Dominic, but they were friends. He also became friends with Kamden Brooks when Kamden was brought in. He had fun teaching the Brooks boys things random things especially when they were at the Ranch. Guinevere adored the Brooks children. Especially Sienna and Briella because they were girls and she could dress them up. Guinevere's world was turned upside down in a good way in April of 2013. It was when her mom had come back from Martinsville and had Brad Keselowski looking for her number. Scarlett had given Brad Nicole's number and Brad had called and texted, but Nicole had never let anything come of it. Until Maia and Guinevere took matters into their own hands. Maia made the call, but Guinevere told her what to say. They set Nicole up on a date with Brad Keselowski in Nashville. Dominic was glad for that. After that Brad and Nicole started casually dating. It was a little dates here and there. He eventually started bringing her to races. So she takes Dominic and Nolan with her. The girls sometimes go, but out of the two of them Maia likes the races more then her sister. Guinevere doesn't understand why people like watching cars go in circles. Dominic is liking this and is quiet happy with how it's going. He's not sure how his dad likes it, but that isn't one of his main concerns. Guinevere was shocked when Nicole had three kids placed with her. One was younger then all of them and the other two were two years younger then Guinevere and her siblings. 'Personal Life' Guinevere and her siblings were the children of a drug addict and prostitute mother. They never knew their father. Their mother died when five and they began bouncing from foster home to foster home. Guinevere has a younger brother from her adoption by Nicole Braddock. She loves her siblings. They all look out for each other. Guinevere isn't sure about her mom dating Brad Keselowski. Even if it's a new relationship. She may have set it up, but the thought of a father stepping into the picture worries her. Guinevere isn't sure about the three kids placed with Nicole as if they'd become her siblings. Siblings: Maia Braddock Keselowski (Sister) Nolan Braddock Keselwoski (Brother) Dominic Braddock Keselowski (Adopted Brother) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family